Seventh Queen
by Arieva LeFly
Summary: Story after Oban... Eva's growing to beauty, getting some strange power and more attention from boys :wink: Everything starts the day of her 19th birthday... R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Oban... unfortunately...**

**Prologue**

This story starts 4 years after The Great Race of Oban, just one day before Eva's 19th birthday.

- Since her birthday, Eva has weird dreams. Who is the mysterious woman who appears every night in her dreams? And more important... what does she want?

_"You have to come to Sineria. You are our last chance to survive," heard Eva before waking up.  
_

- Is the legend of Seven Queens honestly true? And if it's true, who's the Seventh and last heir of Sineria's throne?

_"The ceremony begins! Come, my Queen," heard Eva._

_"It was just a dream. I hope so..." said before falling asleep again.  
_

- New enemies are coming. What if something or someone more dangerous than Canalleto exists? Will it go after Eva and her friends?

_"Have fun, my little toy. Soon you'll have nothing to live for. I'll take care of that," said dark figure and disappeared before Eva turned around to see him.  
_

- Old friends are returning? Who'll win Eva's heart? Aikka, Jordan or someone else?

_"Aikka, Jordan! I didn't expect you. What are you two doing here?" smiled happily Eva and hugged her friends.  
_

- And at least... Eva's changing. What is true meaning of her problems?

_"Leave me alone! I don't care about it! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!" yelled Eva and went away._

_"She changed, Don. But not for better," sighed Rick.  
_

These and more questions are on my mind. If you want to find it out, just stay with me and read my story. The adventure has begun.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

EVA'S POV

It's been four years since The Race. I, of course, returned with my dad, Stan a Koji who are now our main mechanics and our private Oh-So-Great-Avatar, Jordan that still needs to figure out his powers. He left the Oban with a promise of visiting every now and then to check on everything. Rick traveled all around the world and then came back to Wei Enterprises as my personal coach. Cool, huh? And prince Aikka returned to his kingdom as a new King to fulfill his duties. Boring stuff, if ya ask me.

I on the other hand started new school and believe it or not, it's only a week til the end of school and my graduation. You see, my grades aren't bad at all so I have no reason to freak out like everyone else. Yet my dad does that for both of us. He says: „I believe in you, but what if you don't pass? You must be so nervous...". Pretty funny actually. It's no big deal, right?

_A week later_

„I'M GONNA FAIL SO BAD!" That is what I believe a mental breakdown is. So much for a good start of the day. It seems that our roles switched. My dad now believes in me much more and knows that I can do whatever I want to and such an exam can't be much of a bother compared to Great Race of Oban. On the other hand I am freaking out.

„Breathe, Eve, breathe," I mutter and close my eyes. „Calm down, you can do it."

After few minutes of deep breathing I calmed down and was actually able to step out of my own room. I could smell pancakes even from upstairs. Rick is making breakfast. That just lit my eyes like little torches and made me hurry. I knew that if I wasn't there before Jordan, there would be nothing left for me to eat.

I skipped few stairs and jumped right down. I could hear Jordan near the house as he was coming every morning for his daily training routine.

„You're so not eating all the pancakes, Mr. Great Avatar!" I mumbled and with a swift move I jumped behind the table grabbing still hot pancakes.

„Slow down, Mouse. You are gonna choke on that one," chuckled Rick.

„Na' gonna happen," I said with my mouth full of the hot pancake bliss.

„You ate all the pancakes! That's not fair! You knew I was coming, why didn't you left some for me? You're so gonna be fat!" cried Jordan.

„Puhi," I smiled, then stuffed the rest of the food on my plate and stood up. „Wish me luck."

With this I left.

NOBODY'S POV

„You know you don't have to worry about her. Mouse will make it, easily," said Rick.

„I know, I know. It's just these teachers. They are complete idiots," sighed Don and went out. Rick chuckled and started to make another plate of pancakes for the whining Jordan.

EVA'S POV

„Hi there, babycakes," smiled one of my best friends, Ian. I swear I didn't make even ten steps out of the door of our kitchen and I was surrounded by my best friends – Ian and Samantha. Lovely couple.

„Hey Eve. Ya ready?" smirked Samantha. I could feel my mood drop.

„Gee thanks. And here I was trying to forget," I said. Sam just shrugged and took me by my shoulders.

„Let's go, guys," she said and literally dragged us to school. She can be such a nerd sometimes.

Just when we were in front of the school gate, I could swear I saw her eyes twinkle. She left us behind and ran into the school. How can she be so active in the morning?

„Sometimes I think she already graduated. Look at her! No stress at all. Is that even possible?"said Ian and shook his head.

„Not sure. I am so shaken I might not even get in there in time," I mumbled.

Of course. With head held high and smile plastered all over my face. With that, Ian hugged me and wished me good luck. We then stepped into the school towards our last day of school.


End file.
